


I Like This Book

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cameo By The Monster Book of Monsters, Crack, Established Relationship, Gen, Harry Potter References, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A shocking revelation: There isonebook that Crowley actually likes.





	I Like This Book

~ I Like This Book ~

"I like this book," Crowley said, lightly petting the cover of said book.

As Crowley was not normally one to be fond of books in any way, shape, or form, Aziraphale's initial reaction to this statement was mixed parts joy, curiosity, and suspicion.

The angel looked at the cover to see which book had managed to capture his demon's attention. The title along its spine read  _The Monster Book of Monsters_.

"That book  _bites people_ , Crowley!"

"I know," the demon replied, as the book let out a low growl and nipped at his fingers. "That's why I like it."

~end~


End file.
